Landing gear supports an aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground. Bogie type landing gear may include a strut and a bogie beam which supports one or more pairs of wheels. The bogie beam may pivot relative to the strut. This may allow certain wheel pairs to touch ground prior to other wheel pairs during landing, and may allow all or a portion of all the wheels to remain on the ground as an aircraft body's center line changes angles with respect to the ground, for example, during takeoff or landing. After take-off, landing gear may be stowed by retracting the landing gear into a wheel well of an airframe.